Alex's Bet
by bttf4444
Summary: Alex makes a bet with Ellen, and loses. Takes place between The Old College Try and My Tutor.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Ties or Back to the Future.**

**Author's Note: ****If you'd like to check out my FT/BTTF crossover stories, check out the following: When Realities Collide, A Very Colourful Christmas, Trapped In Dreamland, and Virtual Reality. The last is also a crossover with Light of Day and The Secret of My Success.****  
**

_November 6, 1985  
6:00 PM PST  
Family Ties Universe_

"So, Alex," Marty McFly asked his friend, "what had prompted Ellen to tickle your feet, in the first place?"

"Oh, uh, well," stammered Alex Keaton, "my first experience of having my soles relentlessly tickled by Ellen happened a little over eight months ago. Here is what happened..."

oooooooooo

Ellen Reed was so excited. She was so excited over the prospect of being able to restrain her boyfriend, and tickle his feet for a long time. About a month ago, he had discovered that Alex had very ticklish feet, when she tried to give him a foot massage. She hadn't been placing enough firm pressure in her fingers to be able to massage his feet properly - so she was inadvertantly tickling his feet. After each attempt, Alex burst out laughing, while he pulled his foot away.

"Oh, please, Ellen," Alex had protested, "I happen to have very ticklish feet. So don't even bother trying to massage them. It isn't worth it."

"Oh, do you like having your feet tickled?" Ellen had asked, coyly.

"Are you kidding?" Alex had gasped, horrified. "I absolutely hate having the bottoms of my feet tickled. I swear, they are the worst ticklish spot on my body. Even just thinking about having the bottoms of my feet tickled gives me the willies."

"Oh, Alex, I'm so sorry," Ellen had purred, as she was gently nibbling on Alex's ear. Inwardly, though, she was pleased to discover a particularly weak spot for Alex. She vowed that, one of these days, she would have an opportunity to tickle the soles of Alex's feet, without mercy.

Well, the opportunity had finally come. Alex had been boasting about how he would beat Ellen in a game of Scrabble, which had prompted Ellen to make a bet with him. She said that, if Alex beat her, she would buy the next five lunches for him. However, if she beat Alex, then he had to allow her to tickle his soles for as long as she pleased. Furthermore, he wasn't allowed to complain about how unbearable it was or plead for her stop. All he was allowed to do was squirm and laugh.

Ellen smiled wickedly to herself, as she realized that she had Alex right where she wanted him. Alex was a very sweet and affectionate fellow, but he had one major flaw. He had a tendancy to cop a know-it-all attitude at times - which, in this case, worked towards her advantage.

She walked into Alex's bedroom, and sweetly asked, "Are you ready, Alex baby?"

"Ready for what?" Alex asked, innocently.

"You know," Ellen said, smirking. "I brought along these pajamas for you to slip into. They'll make you so nice and comfy. I'll fluff up your pillow, too. I want you to be as comfy as possible, before I restrain you and tickle those soles."

"Uh, yeah, okay," stammered Alex, as slipped into the pajamas.

"Okay, now, Alex," Ellen said, sweetly, "lie face down on the bed, and rest your head onto the pillow."

Alex complied, not daring to fight back against his impending doom. Ellen then restrained Alex's hands behind him, so that he couldn't try to escape. Then she secured Alex's feet into the foot stocks, which Ellen had fastened onto the bed. Suddenly, Mallory and Jennifer ran into the room.

"What the hell are you doing to my brother, Ellen?" demanded Mallory.

"Oh, I'm going to have such fun tickling those soles of his," Ellen said, with a big grin.

"Can I stay here and watch?" Jennifer asked, sweetly.

"You certainly can," Ellen said, smiling at Jennifer. Jennifer smiled back.

"Ugh, Ellen, you are so stupid," groaned Mallory, as she rolled her eyes and left the room.

Ellen then decided to make her move, as she ran her fingers up and down Alex's soles, while Alex burst out into helpless laughter and squirmed. Ellen smiled with pleasure, as she then ran her fingers into the arches, which were especially ticklish on his soles. The sound of Alex's helpless laughter gave her great pleasure, as it was music to her ears. She relentlessly ran her fingers up and down Alex's extremely ticklish soles, as they were completely at her mercy.

"Oh, Alex, listen to you laugh," Ellen taunted. "You're having fun, aren't you. I love making you laugh and laugh. Your laughter brings me such pleasure."

Alex was laughing too hard to speak. He just couldn't take the unbearable ticklish torment - and he couldn't believe that he let his girlfriend put him up to this. He felt completely helpless, as he was unable to jerk his feet away. He tried to will himself to not be ticklish, but it didn't work. He felt like he was going to faint. He buried his face into his pillow as he gave into helpless laughter, and he tried to take his mind of the extreme ticklish sensation, but he couldn't.

"Aw, poor Alex," Ellen added, smiling. "You desperately want me to stop tickling your soles, don't you? Well, unfortunately for you, I have no plans to stop anytime soon. Let's face it, you have no choice but to laugh helplessly and suffer. You know, Alex, I could do this all night. I have no meetings to attend to, no appointments to keep, no place that I need to go to. I could just keep tickling those soles of yours all night. How would you like that, huh? Face it, Alex, your soles are my toys - and I really love playing with them. Your laughter brings great amusement to me. It's my new favourite kind of music."

Ellen glanced over at Jennifer, and she asked, "You enjoying this, too, Jennifer?"

"I certainly am, Ellen," Jennifer replied, smiling. "I must say, I've never heard Alex laugh so hard before. He's really laughing his head off, isn't he?"

"Oh, he certainly is," Ellen responded, coyly. Ellen decided it was time to indulge in tickling the arches again. She loved making her boyfriend suffer from the ticklish torment. She couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed herself so much.

As much as Alex was suffering from the ticklish torment, he had to admit that he didn't completely hate it. The resulting laughter from the tickling sensation had done its part to release endorphins into his system. He no longer tried to struggle against the tickling sensation. He just buried his face into his pillow while he gave into helpless laughter and actually surrendered himself to the unbearable tickling sensation. It was the best way of coping with the torment.

After about two hours, Ellen finally decided that she had enough, and she freed Alex. Alex just lay panting on the bed, as he was trying to recover from laughing so much.

"So, Alex, how was it?" Ellen asked, her lips curving into a smile.

"Oh, Ellen, it was such unbearable torment," Alex mumbled. "I just couldn't stand it. I was suffering the whole while. I must say, Ellen, you really are one sadistic tickler."

"Yeah, I know," Ellen said, smiling. "Now, how about a nice big hug for me?"

"Sure," replied Alex, as he leaned over hug Ellen tightly.

Ellen held Alex close to him, too. She kissed his forehead, and she whispered, "I love you, Alex."

"I love you, too," replied Alex.

oooooooooo

"Wow, Alex!" Marty breathed, stunned. "That does sound very intense. This reminds me of the first time I had my soles tickled by Ms. Coleman. Talk about pure torment."

"Yeah, really," agreed Alex, smiling. "Well, I suppose I should go write to Ellen. I am really starting to miss her, you know."

"Right, I understand," Marty replied, softly. "Maybe, one day, you two will get back together. You two made such a cute couple, you know."

"Well, Marty, it would certainly be nice," replied Alex. "I won't hold my breath, though. I suppose I should move on, now."


End file.
